


Quédate un momento más

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Grimmons, M/M, Recuerdos del pasado, Saludos, churboose - Freeform, hombre x hombre, la verdad no tengo ninguna idea para mas etiquetas xD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Un fragmento de las memorias de church





	Quédate un momento más

Hace ya cuatro meses desde la partida de carolina y él, ahora están vagando por un planeta desconocido tratando de encontrar ayuda, aunque él sabe que posiblemente carolina lo único que busca es una salida, necesita arreglar un montón de cosas en su cabeza.  
“Leonard Church” incluso en su cabeza resuena ese nombre ¿realmente es su nombre? No...No es suyo...el solo es un fragmento de ese hombre...y aun así se siente irreal… él es irreal, todo lo que ve, todo lo que oye y todo lo que siente ¿es verdad? Toca sus manos y aunque sea un holograma puede sentirlas; observa el paisaje mientras carolina trata de colocar una baliza en mal estado, respira ,siente la mezcla de lluvia y tierra, es algo raro pero le recuerda a Blood Gulch y eso lo hace sentir nostálgico ¿acaso una I.A. puede tener sentimientos?; se centra en solo el ruido del viento al chocar contra las rocas.  
-¿Church?- una voz resuena en su cabeza -¿Church?-  
-¡Tucker, no te dije que hiciera guardia hoy! – grito   
-Hombre no soporto a Caboose, si no salgo a dar la vuelta yo mismo me disparare-  
Es un recuerdo, cuando llego Caboose a Blood Gulch, el observa su recuerdo atentamente un poco serio pero se divierte al recordar cosas así .Salto de recuerdo.  
-¡Lo hiciste!- grito Caboose  
-Con una mierda Novato cállate o terminare por disparate a ti –  
-Yo no creo que tengas tanta suerte la segunda vez- se burló Tucker  
Este recuerdo es cuando ellos practicaban a disiparle a una lata, Tucker hizo tres disparos certeros, Caboose dos y Church uno. Una media sonrisa se formó, es verdad que el nunca fue bueno con el rifle pero era egoísta y nunca le prestaba su rifle a Tucker; solo lo hacía con el afán de molestar .Salto de recuerdo.

 

-Te excediste…no tenías por qué gritarle, el solo está tratando de ayudar –Tucker sonaba serio  
-¡Me disparo, estoy muerto Tucker soy un maldito fantasma!- grito  
-No lo hizo con intención, el tanque se activó solo –  
-¡Mírame Tucker mírame! –  
Church no le gusta mucho este recuerdo, es de esos que prefiere olvidar, pero... ¿Por qué lo tiene aquí?  
-¿Novato?- toco la puerta antes de entrar -¿Caboose puedo pasar?-entro sin recibir una respuesta, Caboose ya hacia metido dentro de sus mantas con la cabeza oculta por una almohada; respiro hondo y se sentó en la cama.  
-Nov... Caboose...-movió un poco el hombro bajo las mantas –mira yo..lo siento ¿de acuerdo?- no recibió respuesta – sé que has estado llorando puedo escucharte durante la noche- las mantas se revolvieron un poco. –Mira sé que lo que ocurrió hace unos meses no fue tu culpa ¿de acuerdo?- mentía aún está furioso por lo que paso.  
-Me gritaste...dijiste que me odiabas – sonó la voz frágil  
-¡Se lo que dije! Maldita sea –  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- esta vez abrazo la almohada bocarriba aun cubriendo su cara  
-Estaba enojado –  
-¡Yo tenía miedo!- abrazo con fuerza  
-Mira Caboose no puedo hablar contigo si estas cubriéndote la cara – trato de quitarle la almohada, forcejeo un momento antes de que Caboose la soltara, odia que el muchacho sea mucho más fuerte que él; un rostro pálido con enormes bolsas negras bajo los parpados , ojos hinchados, rojos por el llanto adornados por el cielo en sus ojos , la combinación perfecta entre azul y negro es…como ver la noche con el cielo lleno de estrellas. Church nunca se ha tomado la molestia de observar tanto al Novato, no es que no tuviera curiosidad pero incluso en la ducha trata de ser discreto y solo mira de reojo el cabello negro, al principio era como un cosquilleo y un día solo le pregunto al novato ¿Por qué mantenía la mayor parte del día el casco puesto? .  
-Lo siento Church…eres mi mejor amigo y...lamento que perdieras tu cuerpo – limpio sus lágrimas -¡aunque estoy feliz de poderte ver!...pensé que te perdiera para siempre...-  
Ahora entiende por qué sigue aquí , si ; Caboose fue la primera persona en preocuparse por él, no recuerda haberse sentido así antes ni siquiera con Tex. Salto de recuerdo.  
Viajo rápidamente entre varios de sus recuerdos, después de aquel día con Caboose las cosas cambiaron en muchos sentidos, el chico era más abierto a expresarse, incluso consiguió nuevos amigos. Pasaron muchos momentos llenos de tención pero al final todo mejoro; se detuvo en recuerdo en especial y miro con curiosidad.  
-¿Puedo intentar?- sonaba animado  
-No creo que sea una buena idea – seguía tocando sus manos y rostro, fue idea de Sarge está “prótesis” imitando la piel humana, lo hizo después de que Simmons se volviera un Cyborg, también lo hizo con López y ahora le dio un nuevo cuerpo, posiblemente para experimentar o tratar de espiarlos.  
-¡Por favor por favor por favor!- Caboose acerco sus manos ni siquiera espero una respuesta, comenzó a tocar el cabello y las orejas, la nariz , sus dedos trazaban los labios de Church. Pudo sentir algo que recorría su espalda.  
-Es… Como si estuvieras vivo…- su voz era la de un niño sorprendido al encontrar sus regalos de navidad escondidos.  
Church no pudo dejar de observar a Caboose , él es alto para una mujer ,pero el chico lleva la ventaja por quince centímetros , aun así sus ojos observan sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa al hablar , el tono rosa en sus mejillas hace contraste perfecto con el de sus labios y huele como si hubiera comido una bolsa de bombones ; dirige sus manos a la nuca de Caboose y lo atrae a su “nueva “boca , puede saborear a Caboose es un poco torpe al principio pero ambos encuentran el ritmo perfecto después de unos minutos ;Church no cierra los ojos cuando lo besa observa el ceño levemente fruncido del chico y su cara roja , sus largas pestañas negras y los mechones de cabello que reposan en su frente . Se apartan después de que ambos chocan sus dientes, Church maldice en voz baja y un Caboose lo observa con los ojos enormes y temblando, Church tomo su primer beso. Salta de recuerdo  
El siguiente es un poco más triste pero el decidió guardarlo, la última noche que estuvo con Caboose le grito algo horrible y el chico dejo de hablarle, en si no es un recuerdo suyo le pertenece a alpha; la I.A. desesperada por encontrar a Allison aun que es un recuerdo siente como si quiera escapar de ahí, es como si hubiera adoptado los sentimientos de Alpha y los hiciera suyos todos ellos son de la misma persona pero cada uno tiene algo diferente theta, omega, todos...  
-Pregúntate esto ¿Por qué fuiste al único que aislaron después de lo de Blood gulch?- menciono Washington retirándose y dejándolo solo, el agente sonaba molesto.  
-¡Maldita sea esto es una mierda!- grito dando la espalda y retirándose, esta tan confundido, si no es un fantasma ¿Qué es?  
-Vamos Caboose tienes que dejar de llorar – escucho la voz de Simmons  
-El…no quiero que se valla- la pobre voz de Caboose, estaban hablando del así que decidió esconderse  
-Él es malo contigo todo el tiempo Caboose, ¿Por qué sigues con él?-  
-¡Él no es malo conmigo!.. Solo tiene un carácter sensible – o al menos eso es lo que había dicho Tucker 

-¡Caboose el todo el tiempo te está gritando y trata de dispararte!- Simmons tiene razón, ahora que recuerda incluso es sus mejores momentos llega a decir una maldición.  
-Simmons ¿Por qué te gusta Grif?- abrazo sus rodillas contra su pecho  
-¿Qué?- trato de decirlo en voz baja, un que su cara era la de un tomate  
-Tú lo sigues y él te sigue, todo el tiempo están peleando…pero ninguno de los dos dice nada…solo están hay… -  
-Eso es diferente Caboose ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo tuyo?-  
-No es amistad….hay algo más y me duele aquí...- toco su pecho – Church no me odia…solo esta confundido –  
Church se dio cuenta de esto, era un golpe bajo.  
Simmons se quedó en silencio uno minutos rascando su nuca, pero al final sabia a lo que se refería Caboose, el chico estaba enamorado.  
-Lo se Caboose...creo que yo también estoy confundido –  
Al día siguiente todos estaban llenos de estrés, montando sus armas y revisando nuevamente el plan de Washington antes de entrar a la base donde se encontraba el EMP. Llego el momento de decir adiós.  
-Caboose ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- actuó ahora que el soldado estaba solo, Caboose no dijo nada solo se acercó lo suficiente para que Church pudiera retirar sus casco y ver ese cabello alborotado, ahora es mucho más largo de lo que podía recordar ¿tan ocupado ha estado?  
-Cuando se dispare, estaré bien, solo afecta a los ordenadores ¿recuerdas? Y yo soy un puto fantasma – le dio un beso en la frente a Caboose y con eso dijo adiós.  
Él quiso saltar rápidamente de recuerdo cerro los ojos, el dolor de Alpha era demasiado para él, sus emociones, sus sentimientos, pero pensó en algo… aun que todos fueron fragmentos...seguían siendo la misma “persona” que se enamoro infinidad de veces del mismo hombre.  
Todos los recuerdos después de la muerte de Alpha era suyos , Caboose paso días enteros , semanas y meses a lado de él , tratando de recuperar recuerdos que habían creado juntos , aun que pronto se dio cuenta que él estaba crenado sus propios recuerdos , que el ya no era más Alpha y podría adaptarse a Caboose . Le tomo demasiado tiempo pero observo, fue un poco paciente con la habilidad de sacarlo de quicio, pero hay algo…. Que lo desespera que quisiera salir corriendo para encontrarlo.  
-¿Church? – abrió los ojos y miro el ultimo recuerdo que tuvo con Caboose, se encontraban dentro de lo que quedo de la nave al impactarse en este planeta.  
-Si Caboose- apareció su holograma, ha trabajado su carácter durante estos años y ha sido difícil pero al final a reservado un poco de sus maldiciones  
-Prometo...que cuándo regresemos a casa… tendré un cuerpo nuevo para ti- sonrió el chico  
-¿Por qué insistes en eso Caboose?- para ser sinceros no ha abandonado la herradura de Carolina desde los del Director y solo salta de herradura en herradura.  
-Quiero poder abrasarte – sonó animado el chico; su holograma parpadeo por la emoción que el sintió.  
-prometo que cuando tenga un cuerpo, te cortare el cabello – sonó un poco apenado, era una costumbre que teniendo los chicos de la base azul, cuando su cabello era demasiado largo lo cortaban entre ellos, aunque Tucker era dedicado a Church y el a Caboose. Eso lo hizo extrañar al chico.  
-Nooo- rio  
Esa noche huyo con Carolina, la siguió hasta el grado en que se dio cuenta que no podría mantenerse fuera de una herradura durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Church?- la voz de carolina lo saco de sus recuerdos, regreso rápidamente a su herradura  
-¿Qué sucede carolina?-  
-Quisiera preguntar lo mismo – suena tranquila  
-No es nada, estoy tratando de captar alguna señal –  
-Está bien – no insistió mucho, empaco lo que restaba de baliza y continúo con su caminata.  
“Voy a regresar pronto Caboose…lo prometo”  
…………………………..  
-¿Church?- Caboose se detuvo y miro hacia los riscos, fue como haber escuchado a su mejor amigo llamándole  
-Caboose aún no terminas el entrenamiento - menciono Washington, comenzó a correr nuevamente.

**Author's Note:**

> He tenido muchos problemas para actualizar , pero sigo viva y seguiré subiendo cosas .  
> Espero que les guste saludos ~


End file.
